Remote control for wireless remote operation of different functions of a motor vehicle and consisting of a portable unit having a housing in which a plurality of control devices are arranged and accessible through parts of the housing for manual operation for said control via a transmitter arranged in the housing, where each individual control device is arranged for controlling a selected function or functions of the vehicle.
The invention relates to a remote control for wireless remote operation of different functions of a motor vehicle.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,319 is known a remote control for remote operation of different functions of a motor vehicle and is, more specifically, designed as a flat piece having three control devices in the shape of round pushbuttons. Information regarding the functions assigned to the different pushbuttons can be read from text on each button. The remote control, therefore, has to be taken out every time it is to be used and the text information has to be read in order to make it possible to activate the intended button. Although it would be possible for the user to learn the location of the buttons on the flat piece, the flat piece is completely round and has only one reference point in the shape of a keyring attachment, but the risk of pressing the wrong button is great. During periods of bad lighting, it can be difficult to read the text which, furthermore, has to be adapted to different language areas.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the above described drawbacks and provide a remote control which both visually and tactilely will give a natural indication as to the function of the different control devices.
Said object is achieved by a remote control according to the invention, which is characterized in that the housing has a shape which associates to the function in the vehicle which is intended to be controlled.